


Sean or Felix

by garbage_yeh (Hamilton_stars)



Category: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hair Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jacksepticeye - freefrom, Light Smut, Some Humor, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/garbage_yeh
Summary: You start dating sean which felix respects but he likes you to.Now you have to choose between Felix or Sean.You can't choose both.Though you have an idea on who you will chose.(this was a dream i had 5 minutes ago... it's going to suck)(also there is no tag for felix or sean,)(  I ORPHANED MY LAST ONE ON ACCIDENT SADLY, SO REPUBLISHED!!!)
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Original Female Character(s), Sean McLoughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um.. i'm so sorry.  
> I was taking a FAT nap and this was my dream.  
> I rarely watch felix, only on occasions so idk why this was my dream.. No one read this.

this is mainly different types of pov so just follow along, you can change the girls name bc i didnt wanna have the "y/n" thingy bc its confusing and shit.

Paintball. You've always been a fan of the challenging game. Ever since you saw Community on netflix it alway caught your eye. How the simple game turned into something competitive and fun. Here you are now, you had meet new people while playing and became friend. This time they made it challenging, you have to go through obstacles. 

Sean, an irish fellow. His hair was semi long and brown. His eyes, greenish/blue. He always knew how to make someone laugh. He never took anyone for granted. He treated you like you were the most perfect girl in the world. Even though you had doubts of that, you yourself dont have much self confidence but you managed. His smile, oh it was perfect. His beard. Thick and dark. You enjoyed every bit of his time with you. Even if it was just chilling inside you apartment. 

Then there's your other good friend you meet later. 

Felix, a swedish guy. His hair a brown, not a dark brown, maybe even a blondish tint i would say. He eyes, blue, like an ocean. His beard always a bit shaven, there was a point where he let it grow long, long, just because he knew i hated it. He would always try to cheer one up. By his jokes, his charm. His laugh so crystal clear. He always thought of you as perfect. He would take off days from work just to make you feel better when you were feeling depressed, or just hated yourself. Which happens a lot. He would always remind you that your beautiful, and by the end of the day you would start to believe it. You hope one day you can see it for yourself, you still though of yourself as pretty, but never perfect. His smile so perfect. 

Sometimes they would invite you on there youtube channels, they were still the same person online as they were in real life it always made you smile. 

When you and felix game together for his youtube channel or just for funzies, he would wear his kitty headphones, which were yours at one point but he stole them. Which would always make you blush and smile when he wore them. He would always ask you if your alright on long streams. He would text you and ask you, while you loved

when jack had you on his he would always have fun with you and let you mess with his set up. You would take his banana and hit/poke with with it where the camera wouldn't see so all you can see is him blush and hold back a smile. While you hold back a laugh. 

You didn't really care that they were youtubers, and when they told her she was okay with it and supportive. They both were friends and you would all hang out together. You all met at you apartment complex. You all lived in the same place but different buildings, you lived in the Bs, Felix lived in the Ds, and Sean lived in the Cs.   
You meet Sean when he recently crashed into you while he was trying to reverse into a parking space. He apologised and paid you back, then you guys started talking, and enjoyed it. 

A few months later you went to check you main from the slots that are outside. You and Felix had slots right next to each other so you were always make small chit chat till one day he asked you to get coffee with him so you guys could talk more. He got a tea while you got a coffee. You ended up spending hours with each other. He then told you about his career and was surprised you didn't freak out like most creepy people. You guys hung out a lot. One day you were walking with sean outside informing him on some drama he was interested in, then you saw felix walking to his car. 

You got his attention and he walked over to you both. He already knew felix, you asked how and they said youtube which didn't surprise you. You all started hanging out together. It was life. Everyone was happy, no one was jealous if you hung out with the other person because they knew next week you can hang out with them. 

**felix pov:**

I always liked Violet. ( or y/k ) 

Her curly brown hair, her beautiful face. She's perfect in my eyes. The way she covers her face when she blushes. I wish i could show her how much she means to me.   
I was thankful she wasn't all wired or anything when i told her the big part of my life. She wasn't all pushy or anything. I persuaded her to start gaming so we could spend more time together. She didn't care about fame of followers. She just did it for fun. She did have a twitch though so she would stream with Sean and me. We had showed her other youtubers, they all enjoyed her. 

Some like Markiplier, Ethan, and other ones.

She was always so shy around new people. I always wished for he to see me more than a friend. But i lost my chance. Sean and Violet started dating. I being me, am jealous. 

Her birthday was coming up. So i did what any person would do. I threw her a birthday party. Without Jacks permission. 

  * I first bought her a 200$ paintball mask. They were all fairly expensive so it's alright.
  * then i got one full day of paintball 
  * then some violet paintball pellets 
  * Then a gold necklace



Was i going all out.. Yes. Yes i was. I tried to start getting closer to her, so maybe should could like me instead. 

I walked down to the mailroom. There was a bed and a tv in there. "um.. I'm guessing someone's living in here.." I mumble to myself. "hey felix.. did you do this?" Violet asks. 

"no. um.. ima lay down on it though" i jump on the bed. "what if it has bed bugs?" she worrily asks. "Oh well. Come on V!" i exclaim as i open my arms for her. Hoping she understands and will lay with me...

"yeah sure!" She said smiling. Gods shes innocent. 

**no pov:**

He pulls her down on the bed laughing as her hair goes everywhere. "wanna cuddle?" He asked, hoping she doesn't say no and make things wired. "sure, hold on" she pulls out a rubber band and huts her hair in a low ponytail. Violet is an innocent girl. SO shes sorta clueless to pick up signs.

He laugh as she lays down flat on her face, burying her body deeper in her sweater. "can i play with your hair?" she giggles as she looks at felix's long hair. "you wanna? Go ahead, how should we lay?" Felix siffs on the bed . Violet crossed his leg and patter her thighs signaling for him to lay down. He laid his head on her legs and pulled his jacket over his chin and lips. 

Her soft fingers ran through his hair, felix couldn't help but shudder at the feeling. He almost purred at the feeling. He was half asleep when she whispered for them to go to his apartment. 

"i can't let you sleep on a unknown bed, comone lets go to your apartment." she softly said. He still felt tired as they entered his apartment. The soft tone color of his house made his want to cuddle up and sleep forever. They walked to his couch and laided the same way. He fell asleep right away as she started playing with his hair. She smiled as her sleepy friend. She texted sean telling him where she was at and not to worry if she falls asleep. Which he texted back with "okay, make sure to text me when you wake up." Sleeping over at felixis was normal for all of them. She then took a photo of felix and her, and saved it to her photos. She dropped her head back and decided to fall asleep as well. Her fingers still laced hin his hair. Her hand sometime in the night dropped to gently cupped his jaw. 

When he woke up before her she smiled at the feel of her hand. he gently sat up and placed a blanket over her body. He stretched and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He made french toast with coffee for violet and tea for himself. 

He gently shook her away and her doe eyes looked at him back, his heart swelled at the sigh. "oh, here's your breakfast, what do you wanna watch?" she thought about it for a moment. 

"oh! can we watch The assassination of Gianni Versace; American crime story?" He laughed handing her her drink and plate, "sure, lemme guess, just for Chriss?" he asked with a knowing smirk, she tried to hide her blush but failed. "i hate you, lets just watch it" This wasn't there first time watching, well it wasn't even there 4th but 7th time.

She enjoyed the scenes were chris was (andrew) and felix enjoyed how he got away with so many murders. They finished eating and cleaned the kitchen together.She texted sean that she was awake and went on social media. She only shared her twitch with people but kept her other socials private. Only her friends,family,and a few famous people she knew could follow her, but she tried her best to keep away from the public and social media. She had a lot of fan on twitch, thanks to sean for tweeting out the account. She would sometimes get comments on how they shipped sean and her or felix and her but she just smiled and ignored them. She would occasionally get comments like your just using them and others but the boys just her told that how fame is, people hate because they don't understand. 

"felix, i have to go to work i have to cover a shift ill be back in a couple of hours though, sorry someone just called in sick" she frowned and she grabbed her phone and apartment keys.

" 'm k see you later" he smiled as she left. 

She worked at a local art store, they sold canvases, high quality paints, handmade brushes, and other good quality items. She went into work and grabbed her yellow aprion, it had a few splatters of pain here and there. She undid her hair tie and let her curly hair flow. She texted sean where she was at and he told her to meet her after work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sean's pov

As i cleaned my apartment I find a old memory box, i open it and see my past relationship. Some only lasted weeks and mont, some i ended and some they needed. I was only ever really heart broken when Ava broke up with me. I still love her till this day. We talk regularly though, sometimes we hang out. She broke up with me because she had to move away, but now she's back and i'm with another person. Sometimes i think if i wasn't with V' i would be with her. I know it's selfish but it's hard to think differently. I bit the side of my thumb and close the box. I start cleaning determandly, i clean when i'm stressed. As i'm cleaning i think about V's birthday. I already have her gift, but i don't have anything planned. Felix told me he's planning paintball so im guessing thats what were doing. Felix is a good man, he would never take someone away from me. Right? And even if he did i would be okay, i would still be his friend.

As i start washing the dishes Violet was's through the door. "hey baby, are you hungry?" i ask, while washing a small pot. "yeah, wanna go out to eat? I'll pay." she smiled.  
I nodded and put the dish on the rack. "let me change my shirt and i'll be right there." she nodded as i went to my room and change my shirt. I grabbed a yellow hoodie, and put on my converse. We walked to my car and drove to some restaurant, (in my dream it wasn't said, also im trying to make plot but some of the stuff actual happen in my dream) 

  
"sean i love your hair" i laugh. "i love your hair too then" she laughs at my joke. 

y/n (violets) pov

We get back to seans apartment and we lay in his bed. We haven't had sex because we sorta started dating. We cuddle and watch tangled. We soon got bored and we decided to make a yt video. As we stood there letting jack talk about the instructions. I soon zoned out and admired the little objects on his desk. Which i notice there new ones, most likely for me to fidget with. I grab the object and look at his. "so you ready to play?" he asks catching my attention. I look up wide eyed. "yes.." he laughs and shakes his head. "so all we do is count how many we get write and wrong, got it?" he asks, i nodded and we start playing. We aren't out as a couple yet but people make ships. People think me and sean are dating and or me and felix. I really don't mind anyways though. "chat that's enough, lets chill with the gross comments." he politely said, i nodded in agreement. Along the chat they all said sorry. We played the game and i ended up winning. I lifted the little chicken figure that was on his desk and showed the stream and smiled. Sean chuckles and smiled as well showing off a little lady bugg. The stream cooed over the little animals. We soon ended the stream and ate some diner.


End file.
